


The sleepy babysitters club

by MiraMara



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Babysitting, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: Takano and Ritsu have a baby! Well, for a week anyway. But the week is over, they're both exhausted and this is just a fluffy little drabble about them sharing domestic bliss
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The sleepy babysitters club

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had this little idea, idk and I thought I'd put it out there. I liked it anyway

His feet dragged on the carpet from the lift to the door of his apartment. It had been a long day, a long week of demanding mangakas, demanding employees and an especially demanding Isaka. And the whole week of working without Ritsu; that was the worst of it. Even on his most difficult day, one glimpse of his beloved’s face was enough to brighten it.

Despite all that, with every dragged footstep his back became straighter, the tension a little less. He put the key in the lock and opened the door.

_Ritsu_.

Sprawled on the armchair, cheeks flushed with sleep looking for all the world like home to him.

Takano smiled, his eyes shifting from Ritsu’s face to the little one snuggled into his chest. She whimpered, squirming and the blanket covering them both slipped down. Carefully so as not to wake Ritsu, he lifted the baby out of his arms, tugging the blanket higher again.

“Shh, shh,” he cooed, stroking his finger down the soft down of her cheek, bouncing from foot to foot on his way to the kitchen. She turned her face towards his voice, blinking her sleepy gaze up at him.

“Let’s leave uncle Ritsu to sleep, hmm? I think we can handle getting you a drink, just the two of us.”

Somehow, the simple task of heating up a bottle of formula became a complete disaster. The tin of sickly, off-white powder proved difficult to open one handed, the ten month old whining at his hip. He finally measured out the right amount in the bottle and succeeded in getting the hot water in as well. Screwing the lid on tight, he shook it until it resembled milk, his hands coming up red from the heat.

“It’s a little hot for you yet, Little Lady,” he said as she started fussing louder, her chubby hands reaching. “No, no, no, don’t cry, it won’t be long.”

She looked at him, a small crease forming between her eyes as if she was considering his words before disregarding them completely and opening her mouth wide to wail her complaints.

“Argh, no, no, no! Please. Shh!”

“And here I thought there wasn’t a girl you couldn’t charm, Takano-san.”

Ritsu was sleepy and amused, lounging against the door frame watching him.

“Apparently I’ve met my match. I didn’t want to wake you. Why don’t you go to bed? I’ve got this.”

Ritsu chuckled. “I can see that. But I’m okay. I’ll help.”

His socked feet padded silently across the linoleum floor. He filled a bowl from the tap, added a few ice cubes and set the bottle in it to cool faster. By the time he had cleaned up the mess the formula was down to temperature and he handed the bottle to Takano, who watched his artful efficiency with awed wonder.

“Umm, maybe you should feed her.”

“What are you talking about? Don’t be ridiculous. Go sit down and give her the bottle,” Ritsu urged, practically pushing him towards the living room. “I’ll fix us some tea. You must be exhausted.”

Takano did as he was bid and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. Carefully, he rearranged his charge and handed her the bottle. Then he watched Ritsu in the kitchen. It was strange. Usually, he was short tempered, defensive and bristly. Takano couldn’t remember a time when his junior had made him a drink without him demanding it.

“You know,” he said to the infant dozing off in his arms. “I almost miss the old Ritsu. But I’ll probably regret saying that when we go back to normal.”

“Probably regret what?”

Ritsu placed two steaming mugs on the coffee table. Deftly, he took the baby – now sleeping soundly once again – and placed her in the cot in the corner of the room and sat down on the sofa, as far as he could from Takano. Some things never change.

“Come here,” he whispered, stretching an arm across the back of the sofa invitingly. Ritsu tucked his feet up beneath him and clutched his mug in both hands.

“Why? I’m perfectly comfortable here, thanks.”

Takano sighed. _Some things never change._ His lips quirked into not quite a smile. “All right.” He let himself fall sideways and Ritsu gave a squeak of surprise when his head landed in his lap. “You’re right. Very comfortable.”

Ritsu hummed disapprovingly. “You nearly made me spill my tea,” he grumbled.

“But you didn’t though, so what’s the problem?”

Ritsu didn’t reply and the two stayed like that in cosy silence.

“When is An collecting the baby?” Takano asked.

“She has a name you know,” Ritsu reprimanded, rolling his eyes and sighing. “She’ll be picking her up about ten tomorrow. It’s been a long week.”

Takano hummed in agreement and buried his face in Ritsu’s stomach.

“Sleepy?”

Takano hummed again then jumped. The tentative brush of fingers in his hair was a surprise. A welcome one. The action was soothing and Takano smiled, knowing Ritsu couldn’t see his face. That was probably why he was acting so boldly. He snuggled closer, revelling in the attention. The whole day he had thought of nothing but the things he would do to Ritsu once they were alone again but for now, this moment was perfect.


End file.
